Maurício and François-Marie
|together = 31 years (28 of them married) |events = tba |status = Divorced, Maurício died in |children = * Flávio Simões † * Jean-Constant Simões * Vespasiano Di Vèneto * Soraia Di Vèneto * Fiorenzo Di Vèneto }}Maurício and François-Marie had a somewhat unexpected and tumultuous relationship, though at the start it came about quite naturally. Franç and Maurí initially met when Franç was on an official visit of the University of Magical Venice's campus, in his capacity as Count of Veneto. Somewhat of a ritual, Franç did this every year. At the time, Maurí was the head of the university's department, whilst still teaching the subject. Previous years, Franç had attended lectures by other , but this time it was Maurí's turn. The count was attending one of his lectures while on the visit, as he was supposed to be attending one from each department over the course of the day's visit, and Maurí's was the one that was scheduled. During the lecture, François was intrigued by Maurí's teaching and found himself thoroughly enjoying it. Paired with the fact he found the professor rather attractive. He decided to, albeit nervously, ask him out on a date, which a very confused and surprised (given the fact that François was undeniably a very attractive young man) Maurí agreed to. They had the date later that day at an (unofficially) LGBT+ friendly muggle café that Franç enjoyed visiting. The pair talked enthusiastically for several hours before realising how long they'd even been sat there chatting away. They made plans to meet up again, and Franç kissed Maurí. From there the relationship developed quicker than either Franç or Maurí expected. Within a few dates the pair were pretty much besotted with one another. After about a month, the pair introduced the other to their families, having already met each others' young sons. One of the things they had in common was that theywere both single fathers following the death of a spouse, and while François had one six-year-old boy, Iano, Maurí had two identical eight-year-old twin boys, Flávio and Jean-Constant. Though much of Franç's family, essentially all of it barring his uncle Alcide, initially hand smoe concerns about the relationship because of the obvious age gap. While Franç was 26, Maurí was 46, which made a few of Franç's close family and friends turn their heads slightly with concern. Notably, Giosuè Montanari (François-Marie's step-father and father figure), though very soon into his initial meeting of Maurí he was able to work out why the pair had clicked, in that they had similar struggles and experiences, as well as similar interests. Soon after this initial concern had died away as it was clear neither party had any other intent at play than genuine feelings for the other, the families of course (for the most part) celebrated in the fact that Franç and Maurí had managed to find renewed happiness with one another. Their biggest struggle came, perhaps obviously, surrounding the fact that both of the pair were men. While of course they'd encountered comments about this over the course of the months of their relationship, Franç's uncle Fredo Di Lombardia not particularly bothering to hide the fact he was visibly disgusted whenever he saw the pair so much as hold hands. They dealt with comments, when the public knew Franç's mail was filled with hate messages, and both faced criticism from colleagues. The public consensus of the time, however (in the wizarding world anyway) seemed to be one of acceptance. It was when Maurí asked François to marry him in the March of , however, that they faced the biggest obstacles surrounding the fact they were a same-sex relationship. The night Maurí proposed itself was still a joyous occasion of course, with Franç losing it a bit with the happiness of the moment and hugging him as he enthusiastically agreed to, though he sobered for a second as he warned he might not be able to make it official for a few years. There was, however, no doubt in his words or tone he could manage it. He did, however, warn Maurí it could get dangerous, and that that had been what François' father had been fighting for when he was assasinated. Category:Full Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Full Relationship Pages Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass